Multi-carrier modulation (MCM) is a method of transmitting a bit stream by dividing the bit stream into multiple components and transmitting each component over a separate carrier signal or frequency (also called a subcarrier) from the other components. Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an MCM technique used to provide robust signaling capabilities in complex environments where the channel transfer function can exhibit significant frequency dependency. In addition, OFDM provides a simple method for arbitrary fragmentation of an available channel or a consecutive chunk of bandwidth.